This invention relates generally to human torso control, as at the waist region, and more particularly, to an improved garment that provides support and protection to the lumbar region of the back, as well as maintaining an "hourglass" shape of the female torso at the waist.
There is need for an effective, comfortable support garment that conforms to the contours of a woman, achieves or enhances an "hourglass" look or shape of the female torso, and that creates control or compression at the front ("tummy" region) and also at the back (lower lumbar region). Adjustability of such a garment is also needed.